Zhou Yun, Zhong Hui, Zhang Bao
by black roses 00
Summary: Seorang jendral SHU menemukan dirinya di Langit. Seorang Jendral Jin terbangung di Hutan. Seorang bocah SHU bisa bernafas dalam air. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Warning : Tipo, OOC, AU, DW7 dan DW8! Sudut pandang? Otomatis ke 3 lah


**Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI**

**Terinspirasi dengan komik karya a.k.a yang berjudul Langit, Bumi, Samudra**

**Penerbit Koloni**

**Warning : Tipo, OOC, AU, DW7**

**Rate : K**

* * *

**A.N: karena di sini banyak yang berbicara dalam hati, jadi ya saya langsung talic saja ~~~**

**Jadi kalau tanpa tanda kutip di italic itu author loh yg bernarasi ~~~**

**Sudut pandang?**

**Otomatis ke 3 lah ~~~~**

* * *

**Langit**

**By : Black Roses 00**

* * *

_Ini di mana? _

_Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?_

_Kenapa aku bisa terbang?_

_Tunggu! Yang terakhir itu..._

"HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE?! AKU BISA TERBANG?! BUKAN NGAMBANG DAN BUKAN JUGA MELAYANG?!"

_Eh tunggu, ini benaran?_

_Ini serius!_

_Tapi, Kenapa? Bagaimana?_

_Sebelumnya aku..._

_**-flash back on-**_

"SSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!"

"GAWAT ADA PASUKAN MUSUH!" teriak seseorang dengan tenaga maksimal

"CEPAT SELAMATKAN PARA WARGA! UNGSIKAN MEREKA SEGERA!" ucap seorang yang keliatannya berkedudukan tinggi di sana.

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!" jawab segerombolan orang dengan pakaian sama berwarna hijau.

-_**flash back off-**_

_Oh, iya aku baru ingat._

_Aku sedang mendapatkan tugas dari Tuan Liu Bei untuk mengungsikan para warga kota Cheng Du._

_Lalu apa lagi ya?_

_**-flash back on-**_

"Tolong selamatkan anak kami di rumah kami!" ucap seorang bapak yang sedang menangisi anaknya yang tertinggal di rumahnya.

"Tapi, dia anak kami satu-satunya. Tidak bisa begitu saja kami harus menemuinya." Kali ini si ibunya yang memohon pada seorang prajurit tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang tertarik dan merasa iba pada sepasang suami istri ini.

"Jendral Zhou Yun, tolong selamatkan anak kami." Pinta si ibu.

"Di mana anak kalian berada? Aku akan menyalamatkannya." Ucap jendral tersebut yang kita kenal bernama Zhou Yun.

"Di rumah kami, di pintu selatan kota dan rumah kami satu-satunya yang bertingkat 3 di sana. Oh iya rumah kami berada di dekat jalan utama." Si bapak menjelaskan.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Aku janji anak kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja." Janji sang Jendral.

"Terima kasih Jendral Zhao Yun." Suami istri itu berlutut di depan Zhou Yun.

Dengan cepat Zhou Yun menahannya.

"Baiklah saya permisi." Zhao Yun pergi berlalu.

_**-flash back off-**_

_Benar juga waktu itu aku sedang menolong anak dari bapak dan ibu itu._

_Lalu apa lagi ya?_

_**-flash back on-**_

"HEI, APA ADA ORANG?" teriakku pada rumah si bapak tadi.

"AH, TOLONG AKU!" ucap sebuah suara dari lantai atas.

Segera saja aku ke atas, dan menemukan seorang anak lelaki sedang meringkuk dengan bersimbah air mata pada wajaknya.

"Hei, gunakan ini dan kau akan aman." Sambil memakaikan mantel basah.

**Brraakk**

_**-flash back off-**_

_Loh, yang tadi apa?_

_Brak?_

_Apa ada kayu atau atap yang jatuh?_

_Apa anak tadi yang jatuh atau aku yang jatuh?_

_Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan dari anak kecil itu?_

_Benar kata ayah, aku tidak berguna._

_Apa yang aku pikirkan?_

_Tidak seperti itu, sekarang aku harus tahu apa penyebab aku bisa berada seperti ini._

_Huh?_

_Apa itu?_

_Burung?_

_Sepertinya bukan._

_Lalu apa itu puncak gunung?_

_Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin._

_Ah, itukan salah satu prajurit SHU!_

_Tunggu, kenapa dia menangis?_

_Eh?_

_Na... ...ik?_

_Ah!_

_A... apa yang..._

"TIDAK AKU BELUM MATI! BELUM!" ucap seorang gadis yang sepertinya tidak sempat menyelamatka dirinya dari penyergapan musuh.

_Ma... ti...?_

_**-flash back on-**_

**Braakk **

_Panas... Sakit... Punggungku..._

_**-flash back off- **_

_Oh iya aku tertimpa tiang penyangga rumah yang terbakar dari si bapak yang ingin aku tolong anaknya._

_Waktu itu aku bergerak sendiri melindunginya._

_Tapi, tetap saja..._

_Usahaku sia-sia..._

_Pada akhirnya, hidupku sia-sia saja..._

"Dia selamat." Muncul sebuah suara yang tidak di ketahui.

"?!"

"Dia Selamat?"

"Siapa yang selamat?"

"Anak kecil yang kau tolong dari rumahnya yang di bakar musuh kerajaanmu!"

"karena kamu memeluknya erat, sehingga dia terhidar dari tiang rumahnya yang roboh terbakar." Jelas si suara tersebut pada Zhao Yun.

"Dia terluka, tapi tidak parah! Dia selamat, berkat dirimu yang memelindunginya dia tertolong. Kau telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan kau telah berjasa baginya. Kau telah berguna." Jelas si suara tersebut.

"Ternyata ada juga, waktu di saat aku nebghadapi saat-saat terakhir dalam hidupku." Jelas Zhou Yun.

"Tapi di saat terakhirmu, kau memberikan entash berapa detik kehidupan bagi anak itu." Balas si suara itu. "Apa kau tidak merasa puas?" si saura misteri itu bertanya.

"Sebaliknya, aku merasa puas. Siapa saja dirimu, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena memberitahukan aku semua itu agar aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Ucap Zhao Yun.

"Tapi kau punya temen yang sangat perihatin denganmu." Ucap si suara itu lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Jiang Wei."

"Jiang Wei?"

"Dia kawatir dengan mu yang pergi seorang diri masuk ke dalam kota yang saat itu sedang dalam bahaya. Dan dengan panik dan terburu-buru mengejarmu dan menyelamatkan anak kecil tersebut dan tubuhmu yang sudah tidak bernyawa." Jelas si suara tersebut.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Kau mengingatkan aku kalau masih punya teman yang peduli padaku. Dengan ini aku benar-benar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Ucap Zhou Yun dan seketika naik ke atas.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bumi **

**By : Black Roses 00**

* * *

_Apa... yang terjadi?_

_Kenapa aku jadi tidur di tengah hutan begini?_

_Ah, benar juga._

_Aku sedang memimpin pasukan kembali ke Jin bersama Xiahou Ba, Sima Zhao, Sima Shi dan Wang Yuanji._

_Lalu ada serangan dari pasukan penyergap SHU._

_Lalu kuda yang aku tunggangin terkena panah dan aku jatuh dari kudaku._

_Ini di mana? Dan kawan perjalananku berserta pasukanku di mana?_

_Ah iya kompas! Tapi kompasnya dipegang Wang Yuanji._

_Sial, lagi butuh disaat seperti ini. Kompasnya tidak ada!_

_Lebih baik aku pergi dan mencari sisa kelompokku._

_Apa mereka selamat, ya? Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, Wang Yuanji, dan Xiahou Ba._

_Apa mereka sudah... teman-teman aku harap kalian tidak selamat!_

_Sejujurnya aku sudah capek bersaing dengan mereka._

_Pertama Sima Shi, dia hebat dalam strategis dan putra dari Yang Mulia Sima Yi._

_Kedua, Sima Zhao adik dari Sima Shi dan jendral terkuat di Jin._

_Berikutnya Wang Yuanji, istri dari Sima Zhao dan wanita terkuat di Jin serta tercantik._

_Yang terakhir Xiahou Ba, putra dari Jendral Xiahou Yuan. Ayahnya adik dari pemimpin Wei, Cao Cao. Selain itu dia sangat Manis sekali dan aku kalah dari tampangnya tersebut._

_Sedangkan aku Zhong Hui, Strategis dan jendral serta termanis di Jin kenapa masih kalah dengan mereka._

_Kalau kalian semua tidak ada..._

_Itu lebih baik untukku..._

_Semoga saja mereka benar-benar mati!_

"Halo, apa ada orang? Teman-teman? Prajurit? Hei, Siapa saja?!"

_Sebenarnya aku terdampar di mana sih? _

_Dari tadi pohon besat terus!_

_Mana tidak ketemu orang satu pun lagi._

"SIAL!"

_Eh, tunggu bukannnya itu orang._

_Aku harus ke sana, agar aku bisa keluar dari tempat menyebalkan ini._

"Pak! Bapak tunggu!"

_Ah, kenapa dia tidak mau berhenti?_

"Pak, HEI PAK!"

_Kenapa larinya cepat sekali?_

_Kenapa cepat sekali menghilang, bapak yang tadi?_

_Apa bisa orang menghilang secepat itu?_

_Yang kulihat tadi orang, bukan?_

_Atau jangan-jangan..._

_Penunggu hutan ini..._

_Tidak mungkin, masa sekarang tidak ada hantu!_

_Jagan berpikir hal yang tidak mungkin!_

_Kalau ada bapak tadi, bearti ada desa di dekat sini._

_Lebih baik cari desa itu dan minta bantuan._

_Ah._

"Untung ketemu kalian berdua. Begini aku..." belum selesai Zhong Hui berbicara kedua anak yang di sapa Zhong Hui lari meninggalkannya.

_Sial!_

_Orang-orang di sini tidak ada yang ramah!_

_Liat saja jika aku bisa keluar dari sini, akan aku bawa pasukan untuk menghancurkan desa di sini!_

_Ah, apa-apaan benda tidak jelas ini?_

_Tunggu dulu, barang-barang milik prajurit. _

_Apa aku sudah dekat dengan mayat pasukan aku?_

_Aku harus segera mencari kompas._

_Ukh, huek..._

_Mayat itu sangat pantas untuk tidak dilihat._

**GRUSAAAKKKK**

"HHHUUUUWWWWWAAAAAA!"

_Kenapa jatuhnya dekat sini!_

_Bikin kaget saja!_

_Ng?! Rasanya pernah liat orang ini. Yang pasti bukan kawanku. Mungkin salah satu prajuritku._

_Ah, siapa yang peduli kalau orang sudah meninggal._

_Oh iya, aku kenal tubuh tadi dan tubuh ini!_

_Dia adalah aku._

_Itu sebabnya mereka lari dariku._

_Akulah yang sebenarnya hantu hutan ini..._

_**-flash back on-**_

"Zhong Hui!" panggil Sima Zhao.

"AAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHH!" Zhong Hui terjatuh dari kuda dan terlempar hingga seseorang pasukan SHU dengan cepat membelah tubuhnya menjadi 2 bagian atas dan bawah.

_**-flash back off-**_

**FIN**

* * *

**Samudra**

**By : Black Roses 00**

* * *

**A.N : Khusus ini settingnya beda dengan yang lain dan DW8.**

**Oya bayangkan Zhang Bao jadi anak kecil.**

* * *

_Loh, ada ikan di depan Zhang Bao?_

_Ini air? _

_Zhang Bao ada di dalam laut?_

_Wah ikannya lucu-lucu!_

"Ayo, ke sini ikan!" Zhang Bao mencoba mendekati ikan-ikan tersebut.

"Hei, jangan lari." Zhang Bao terus mengejar ikan-kan tersebut.

"Yah pergi, sayang sekali." Zhang Bao murung. "Dadah ikan!" tapi Zhang Bao lagsung ceria lagi.

_Tapi kata ayah, orang tidak bisa bernafas dalam air..._

_Kenapa Zhang Bao bisa?_

_Lalu kenapa Zhang Bao bisa di dalam laut ya?_

_Bukannya tadi Zhang Bao sedang berlayar dengan adik Xing Chai, ayah dan orang-orang dari WU itu, ya?_

_Kapalnya tenggelam, kan?_

_Xing Chai... ayah..._

"Xing Chai... ayah... ada di mana?" Zhang Bao terus mengucapkan kalimat itu dan mencari ayah dan adiknya tersebut.

_Ng?! Itu kapal yang tadi!_

_Lalu itu awak kapal yang tadi. Benar ini kapal Zhang Bao!_

_Kalau begitu ayah dan Xing Chai masih ada di dalam juga?_

_Oh, itu mereka! _

"Ayag... Xing Chai... Zhang Bao di..."

_Itu... Zhang Bao?_

_Bukan! Zhang Bao, kan di sini!_

_Jadi yang di dalam itu siapa?_

_Eh, apa Zhang Bao punya kembaran? Seperti teman bermainnya Xing Chai?_

_Apa mungkin ayah mengajak Zhang Bao ke WU karena ingin mengenalkan Zhang Bao padanya?_

_Bukan..._

_Waktu kapal tenggelam, Zhang Bao..._

_Kepala Zhang Bao terantuk kayu yang tajam dengan keras..._

_Zhang Bao..._

_Tidak..._

_TIDAK! ZHANG BAO BELUM MATI!_

"Ayah... Xing Chai... Zhang Bao... di sini...!" dengan air mata yang berlinang.

_Ke... kenapa Zhang Bao bisa menembus dinding kapal?_

_Zhang Bao sudah benar-benar meninggal ya?_

_Zhang Bao sudah jadi hantu ya?_

_Lalu mati? Semuanya?_

_Ayah dan Xing Chai juga?_

_Kalau mati, ayah dan Xing Chai akan bersama Zhang Bao lagi, kan?_

_Zhang Bao tidak akan sendirian..._

_TIDAK!_

_Ayah dan Xing Chai tidak boleh meninggal!_

_Waktu tahu Zhang Bao sudah meninggal, Zhang Bao sedih sekali..._

_Zhang Bao tidak mau ayah dan Xing Chai sedih seperti Zhang Bao!_

_Ayah dan Xing Chai yang selalu membuat Zhang Bao senang..._

_Zhang Bao akan menolong ayah dan Xing Chai!_

"AYAH! XING CHAI! INI ZHANG BAO!" Zhang Bao mencoba berbicara.

_Mereka tidak bisa lihat atau mendengar._

"KAKAK! PAMAN AWAK!" kali ini beda orang.

_Mereka juga tidak bisa._

_Gi... gimana ini?_

_Tidak ada yang bisa melihat atau mendengar Zhang Bao..._

_Zhang Bao 'sudah jadi hantu' duluan, sih..._

_Zhang Bao sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..._

_Hah?! Tidak..._

_Zhang Bao tidak boleh menyerah!_

_Zhang Bao harus mencari cara, bagaimana menolong ayah, Xing Chai dan orang-orang di sini!_

_Kalau tidak bisa mencari petolongan di kapal, yah Zhang Bao cari di atas laut saja!_

_Ah, ada daratan. Pasti ada desa. Dan kalau ada desa pasti ada orang di sana._

"Kakak! Ibu! Bapak! Paman! Bibi! Kakek!" Zhang Bao berusaha memanggil tapi tidak berhasil.

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG DENGAR ZHANG BAO!" Zhang Bao yang panik berteriak.

_Tidak ada yang bisa, menolong ayah dan Xing Chai..._

_Ayah..._

_Xing Chai..._

_Bagaimana keadaan ayah dan Xing Chai sekarang, ya?_

_Zhang Bao harus ke sana!_

"AYAH! XING CHAI!" Zhang Bao berteriak lagi karena terkejut dengan keadaan dalam kapal.

"Selamat tidur anakku sayang. Ayah dan Xing Chai akan segera menyusul." Ucap ayah Zhang Bao, Zhang Fei.

"ti-TIDAK! AYAH! XING CHAI!" Zhang Bao berlari ketempat ayahnya dan Xing Chai.

"TIDAK! JANGAN! AYAH! SEBENTAR LAGI! SEBENTAR LAGI SAJA! ZHANG BAO AKAN MENCARI ORANG UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN AYAH DAN XING CHAI! PASTI SEBENTAR LAGI ADA ORANG DATANG MENOLONG! JADI JANGAN MATI!" ucap Zhang Bao sambil menangis.

"Tolong..."

_Tolong..._

Air mata Zhang Bao melingkupi tubuhnya. Dan...

_Tolong..._

_Harus menolong... _

_seseorang... _

berubah menjadi seekor lumba-lumba.

_Jadi jangan mati!_

_Jagan menyerah!_

_Zhang Bao akan datang menolongmu!_

**FIN**

* * *

Hore selesai ~~~~

Otak lagi gk beres trus jam 3 pagi saya kelaparan ~~~~

akhirnya bisa juga upload #nangis

pasti pada bingung kenapa beda judul di text dan di sub tittle

ya yg di sub tittle itu tokoh utama

lalu yg di text itu lokasinya

walaupun AU tapi saya berusaha untuk menyediakan setting ceritanya di jaman mereka.

* * *

Berniat Review?


End file.
